


[Podfic] Once Upon A Wolf

by kansouame



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 09:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3169298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kansouame/pseuds/kansouame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There once was wolf that loved a boy so much he turned into a man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Once Upon A Wolf

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Once Upon a Wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/works/680689) by [secretfanboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretfanboy/pseuds/secretfanboy). 



> Many thanks to secretfanboy for letting me play in this lovely tale (or is that tail?) ^_^

  
[](http://www.mediafire.com/view/5z8kwo80ppo8pn8/Onceuponawolf_zps27efc364.jpg)

Title: Once Upon A Wolf  
Author: secretfanboy  
Reader:kansouame  
Fandom: Teen Wolf  
Rating: General Audiances  
Pairing: Derek/Stiles  
Time: 11min  
Author's Summary: There once was wolf that loved a boy so much he turned into a man.

Download [Once Upon A Wolf](http://www.mediafire.com/download/anqa0j3upo5cb2d/Once_Upon_A_Wolf.mp3)


End file.
